Television is one of commonly used electric appliances in people's daily life. Along with the rapid development of our national economy, remarkable rise in people's living standards, and the rapid development of TV technology, television is developing to a large screen, ultra-thin profile and diversified. Meanwhile, TV brackets are developing continuously and are applied more widely. At present, flat panel TV brackets are available in both leftward/rightward adjustment and upward/downward adjustment, for example, an all-directional free-arm display bracket disclosed on the website of State Intellectual Property Office, and the technical solution disclosed includes: a base, a display hanging plate assembly, a butterfly-shaped screw rod, a first rocker arm and a second rocker arm, one end of the first rocker arm rotatably connects with a rotating shaft on the base, the other end of the first rocker arm rotatably connects with one end of the second rocker arm, the other end of the second rocker arm connects with a connecting block, and the connecting block rotatably connects with the display hanging plate assembly. The display hanging plate assembly comprises a hanging plate and a connector, one end of the connector pivotally connects with a connecting block, and the other end of the connector rotatably connects with the hanging plate. In the bracket in order to prevent the display on the hanging plate from inclining downwards with the hanging plate by its own weight, two torsion springs are generally mounted on pins of the hanging plate to increase the resistance to downward rotation of the hanging plate. However, in the case of adjusting the angle of downward rotation of the hanging plate, people need to overcome the elastic force of the torsion springs, and the larger the angle of downward rotation, the larger the force required. As a result, the adjusting of the angle of the hanging plate is labor-consuming and is inconvenient to operate, and the control of the rotation of the hanging plate is not flexible. Also, in the prior art, an opening is formed at the bottom of a cable clip on a rocker arm of a flat panel TV bracket, a cable is packed into the cavity of the cable clip through the opening, so that the cable is likely to fall out of the cable clip from the opening at the bottom of the cable clip, affecting normal use of the flat panel TV bracket.